Vinesauce (Mii)
This page is for the character in Vinesauce's Tomodachi Life. If you want to know about the stream, go to Vinesauce, if you want to know about the streamer this character is based upon, go to Vinny. Overview '''Vinesauce '''was the first resident to come to Vineland Island. He is the only islander that cannot leave Vineland Island, due to an unknowable curse that binds him to the land, so he is the only immune character from ''Vinesauce's Tomodachi Life: Survivor Edition. Vinesauce is the composer and singer for the song Righ 'Em In The Wrong Hole and is a part of the Buvvins Brothers, partnered with Ralph Bluetawn. He has three known clones, Vlinny, Vineschnozz and an unseen entity known as Vunt. He is an ambiguous "relative" of Ben Drowned. It can be argued that Vinesauce is the island's chief treasurer or manager of funds, as he is the one to set up the donation bank next to the fountain in episode 1. This has not been confirmed. Vinesauce is notoriously bad with women. He once attempted to ask out Two-Faced, but Two-Faced turned him down. He also attempted to seduce Alpaca, who accepted him for a while before an mysterious force intercepted, causing them to break up. In later episodes, he had a somewhat stable relationship with Balegdah, until they also broke up, leading him to finally partner up with Cling On. In Dimension Two, he has a stable relationship with Seabiscuit. Origin The Mii is the avatar of the streamer Vinesauce. Appearances Episodes 1-10 Vinesauce is the first character to be introduced to the island in Episode 1. He quickly realizes that he is lonely, and he asks for a friend. The powers that be brought Witch to the island and the two quickly become friends. Later on, they have a friendly spat in a Rap Battle, in which he emerges victorious. Soon after Waluigi joins the small community, Vinny decides to play matchmaker. Putting a convoluted and ingenious plan into action, Vinesauce follows Waluigi and Witch around the island and doesn't actually doing anything while the couple has a lovely day to themselves. This makes him responsible for the island's longest relationship. Being the trendiest and most charismatic resident on the island, he is asked by the news to give a statement at the grand opening of the clothes store. He states "I just know this is where all the latest trends are going to start out". It is unknown whether he was paid for this statement, or if he was biased in any way. He was later seen at the grand opening of the hat shop. He stated "I was never all that into hats before, but when I saw how well the ones here fit me, I just couldn't resist." which leads to the idea that he was, in fact, paid to promote the shop, seeing as he couldn't have had the chance to try on any hats since he was still waiting in line before they even opened. Vinesauce, wanting to stretch his creative legs, writes a Rock 'n' Roll song called "Right 'Em In The Wrong Hole", which would later become a trademark of the island's culture. It is the first song performed in the concert hall, which was apparently built specially for Vinesauce to perform his song. His song would come to be the only real original song for some time. During an afternoon nap, Vinesauce is visted by a horrifying demon, which acts as a grim premonition to how his life on the island will play out. As a demonstration of how platonically close he feels he is to Witch, Vinesauce shows off his impersonation to the island's owner. He is rewarded with a Wii U. Assuming the owner would want a gift in return, Vinesauce panics and searches through his pockets, giving them some spare cold medicine which isn't saying much since he apparently has a plentiful amount of cold medicine, as hands the stuff out like candy. It's unknown if he got sick once and bought way too much, or if he is addicted to it. Vinesauce's cousin, BenDrowned, takes up residence, and Vinesauce goes to visit him, welcoming him to the small community. It is likely that he does this as a way to comfort Ben, seeing as he is the youngest person to move in, and has likely never lived on his own before. Episodes 11-20 Two-Faced tries to hook up Vinesauce and Alpaca, much to Vinny's dismay, but they decides to be friends instead of lovers. He later confesses to Vinny that he is in love with Two-Faced, but when he tries to tell her, he is rejected. To cheer him up, Vinny gives him a bath set. He is later revealed that he can do a perfect impression of Alpaca. He later appeared to confess his love to Alpaca when Wario attempted to do so and was picked by Alpaca, but their relationship is broken by Vinny who says that they are not meant to be sweethearts. Episodes 21-30 Once again, he attempted to confess his love to Two-Faced when Tingle confessed his love to her as well, but both were rejected. He later dreams about being a snail. He later attended to Witch and Waluigi's marriage. When Balegdah confesses his love to Vinesauce, he accepts it and begins their relationship. Vinesauce and Dolan engages in a rap battle, in which he wins. Episodes 31-40 He attempts to propose to Balegdah, but he doesn't manages to do so because the distractions, including a derailment on the park's rollercoaster that he was with Balegdah in which resulted in the death of an unknown amount of people. He later becomes friends with Donkey Kong. It is later discovered that butter cookies is Vinesauce's worst ever food. Later, he manages to get Banana and Big Face. Him and Balegdah gets into a fight in which Vinny helps them make up, but he said that he preferred to just ignore it. Episode 41-50 He becomes sick caused by food poisoning and is given medicine by Vinny. He later has a fight with Karl Pilkington, in which Vinny also helps to make them get their friendship back. He makes an appearance on Little Mac and Banana's wedding. During a Judgment Bay, it is revealed that he prefers Elvis over the Beatles. He wins a Rap Battle against Seabiscuit and later helps Hamburger and Karl Pilkington to make up after a fight. He recieves his super all-time favorite food, Cornflakes and makes a pact with Captain Jahn. On his birthday, he confesses his love towards Cling On and even having the competition of Jesus Christ and Bowser also confessing their love to Cling On, she accepts Vinesauce as her sweetheart, starting a new relationship. He also makes up a new group formed by his other two clones, Vinny and Vineschnozz and Sponge called The Four Jabronis and they sing a song related to the Jahn Invasion, called The World's End. Survivor Edition (51-) Vinesauce has a fight with Waluigi and they later makes up and recieves a Leopard Shirt as a reward. Dimension Two In Dimension Two, Vinesauce wants to confess his love to either Seabiscuit or Hamburger, and Vinesauce chooses Seabiscuit whom she accepts. He wins a rap battle against Dolan latter, before Isaac comes in and breaks the game. Tomodachi Collection In Tomodachi Collection, Vinesauce wears a Sailor Fuku costume and it is later revealed that he is married with Two Faced in this dimension. His job diagnosis reveals that Vinesauce's job should be of a teacher. Miitopia Trivia *Vinesauce is pronounced "Vih-NEH-sauce" in the game. *During the Quirky Questions sessions, it is revealed that Vinesauce needs a good fap to sleep, often is confused for being a pirate and is often confused for being a Jahn (because he hangs around a lot with Lumber Jahn). *In a Boys' Nights, it is revealed that he loves lanterns. *He can do a perfect impression of Alpaca. Category:Fictional characters Category:Tomodachi Life characters Category:Characters Category:Males